Jitters
by RaiLei
Summary: After losing her last contest and missing her old friends; May seems to be sinking in her thoughts until Drew shows up one day. Contestshipping.


May sighed, glancing at her reflection in a stores window.

She tried to look at her appearance only, but failing miserably, found herself seeing red.

All around her couple held hands and ate in the fancy restaurants.

Frowning, May shoved her hands into her pockets, turning her eyes downcast.

Days like this, she missed her _friends_.

She missed her brother and his extensive knowledge about, well, everything.

She missed Ash and his goofy ideas and Brock's antics about Joy and Jenny.

Every time she went into a Pokémon Center, she smiled inwardly.

They might have been on a different continent, they were never far from her mind.

Amid the couples and window displays, posters littered the walls and lampposts; boldly saying the _last_ contest of the season would be in two days times.

She frowned as she looked at the posters; the last contest had been _horrible_. She shuddered at the memory, hardly paying attention as the Pokémon Centers' doors dinged open. The waiting area was decked out in red for the day and looking through her side pack for her room key, she started when she collided with someone.

"Oh, sorry!" Fumbling, she dropped her key. "I was just . . ."

"_Classic_ May," came a familiar voice. "Not paying attention, as usual."

May's face turned red, her hands balling into fists, glaring at the boy before her. Drew grinned, flicking his green bangs away. "I thought you already –"

"I did," he said, cutting her off, a smirk on his face. "Come with me, alright?"

May blinked as Drew walked past her and out of the Center. Shaking off her stupor, May turned on her heel, following him. "Drew," she shouted, her feet pounding against the pavement. "Wait up."

To her surprise, he stopped, waiting for her. Grinning May raced to his side, placing her hands on her hips. "I didn't think you'd wait."

Drew just grinned his usual smile, picking up his pace again. May shrugged, shaking her head as she followed after him. Unlike before, she didn't see the couple's walking around or the crowded restaurants and window displays; the thought was gone.

"Where are we _going_, Drew?"

"Really, May," he said, shaking his head. "Don't you _know_ what a surprise is?"

May rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully. Laughing, May ran ahead of him, staring at him. "Can I have a hint?"

She didn't really expect Drew to say anything, especially when she saw his usual smirk appearing on his face. "Close your eyes and turn around."

"Huh?"

She raised an eyebrow, but from the expression Drew shot at her, she jumped, turning around on her heel. Her curiosity was _definitely_ peeked.

"What are you planning?" she asked, feeling Drew's hand cover her eyes.

"Honestly May," he grumbled, letting his sentence die off.

May sighed, allowing Drew to lead her, hands still over her eyes as he muttered when to turn. She felt them step off the pavement, grass crunching underneath their feet. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. The wind that was present on the street disappeared only to hear the rustle of trees overhead.

Where they _in_ a forest?

"Where . . .?"

Her comment died in her throat as Drew's hands fell from her eyes, one of them wrapping around her arm; stopping her. Opening her eyes, May looked around expectantly.

Instead, her eyebrows raised her expression somewhere between confusion and wonder. It was just as she had thought, Drew had led her off the main square and into the forest, her face flushed; what if someone had _seen_ them going into the forest? She shook her head, dispelling the thought.

"What's going on here?" confused, she whirled around on her heel.

Drew stood behind her, completely at ease, staring at her. She looked warily at him, moments later noticing the Poke ball he held in his hand.

"I know you've been slacking off in your training," Drew said, his voice flat. "You're doing _exactly_ what Harley wanted; you're playing right into his hand. He _wants_ you to lose."

"_He_ . . ."

"You know it's true," Drew said flatly. Shaking his head, he threw his Poke ball into the air, calling forth Roselia. "You're not going to lose to Harley."

May nodded, her confused look giving way to a more determined one. "Right!"

Unzipping her pack, she grabbed one of her Poke balls, calling out Glaceon. She smirked inwardly; Harley _wouldn't_ expect that. She didn't think the purple haired coordinator had ever been in Sinnoh.

Drew shook his head, his smirk still in play. "A new Pokémon won't help you, May. You really _are_ an amateur."

Oh yes, Drew knew how to get under her skin . . .

An hour later, her Poke balls empty, May didn't know _what_ had brought it on, but she couldn't stop laughing. Drew stood across the way from her, Roselia and Beautifly between them, raising an eyebrow at the laughing girl.

"Drew," May managed to choke out through her giggles. "You _have_ no idea how much I needed that . . ."

Drew grinned, calling Roselia back. The flower Pokémon looked at him for a moment, before returning to his side. Beautifly fluttered around in the battle area, before returning to May's side, perching on her shoulders like it usually did.

Catching her breath, her giggles subsiding, May grinned over at Drew, the green haired boy crossing their little arena. "Can you _beat_ Harley now?"

May nodded, her eyes determined. "I'm _not_ losing to him," she nodded to her own statement. "I'm _going _to the Festival and I'm _going_ to win."

Drew smirked, pushing his bangs back. "Sorry May, you're _not_ beating me."

May huffed, glaring at him. "I'm not losing to _you_ or anyone else!" she added as an afterthought.

"If you let me win, you can _hold_ the ribbon."

May shoved him playfully, placing her hands on her hips. "Not a chance, the ribbons mine!"

"We'll see, we'll see," Drew said calmly.

"Say," May said, looking around the thick forest. "_How_ do we get out of here?"

She'd never been in Blackthorn City before.

Drew rolled his eyes, grabbing May's wrist. "Come on, it's this way."

May couldn't help but feel her face turn red – she was glad Drew didn't turn around right then – the day coming back to her. She shrugged it off though, picking up her pace so she was walking _beside_ Drew, instead of feeling that he was dragging her.

Noticing May walking beside him, Drew dropped her arm. May sighed inwardly, but grinned as she saw the break of the forest up ahead. Nodding to herself – she could do this – she reached out, grabbing Drew's hand moments before they entered back into the square.

The look on Drew's face was priceless, where was a camera when you needed one?

Beautifly was still perched on her shoulder, Roselia following beside them, and May couldn't help but grin.

Right then, she _didn't_ care if she won the ribbon.

She had Drew's hand in hers and they _blended_ right in with everyone else in the square . . .

---

A/N;

I know it's late, but I had the inspiration for a May/Drew Valentines Day story.

&& having written other Pokémon couple stories, it was time for a Contestshipping one.


End file.
